Nunca me retes
by Itsuko-chan
Summary: ¿Es tu novia?.“Digamos...que ya tiene a alguien”-dijo Ryoma y sonrió con tranquilidad.“¡pues no te creo!¡Pruébalo!”-le retó, pero algo que cualquiera debería saber es que Ryoma se toma los retos en serio. ¡RyuSaku! One-shot. Después de tiempo vuelvo xD.


**wolaz!! aqui les vengo con una pequeña inspiración que tuve justo a la una de la madrugada y como buena escritora plasme este pequeño pensamiento en word para que ustedes lo disfrutaran en ff.**

**Sepan que es MI 1ER ONE-SHOT así que cualquier cosa diganme, bueno no fastidio más xD.

* * *

**

_Nunca me retes_

Sakuno estaba sentada frente a una de las canchas de tenis jugando con su raqueta entre sus manos, suspiró, Ryoma se estaba demorando más de lo que ella esperaba talvez se había quedado dormido o ¡peor! Tal vez ni siquiera había recordado que se vería con ella después de todo su respuesta había sido un poco extraña.

La tarde anterior le había pedido a Ryoma que le diera unas clases para su próxima competencia y se habían citado a las 10 de la mañana pero se hacía tarde y él no llegaba.

Habían dos hombres jugando un partido frente a ella pero como que no le prestaba tanta atención hasta que la pelota con la que estaban jugando cayo cerca de ella.

"Puedes pasa..."-dijo el chico que la había lanzado cuando de repente vio que se trataba de una linda jovencita, Sakuno ni siquiera notó la pequeña mirada pervertida que le dirigió el hombre-"no te preocupes, yo iré"-dijo el hombre cuando vio que Sakuno la recogía, Sakuno estiró el brazo para entregársela pero el le tomó la mano con suavidad-"Y dime... ¿qué hace una chica tan linda como tu sola a estas horas?"-preguntó el chico, Sakuno sintió enrojecer pero no lo suficiente para que él lo viese, entonces se soltó del agarre y fijo su mirada en otro lado.

"Yo..."-dijo Sakuno cuando de repente vio una silueta muy conocida por ella acercándose lentamente-"¡Ryoma-kun!"-exclamó con alegría, Ryoma la miró y levantó el brazo con pocos ánimos.

"Lamento la demora"-dijo con un tono que parecía más como si le hubieran obligado a decirlo-"Me había qued..."-dijo pero de repente notó la presencia de otra persona que no parecía ser parte del grupo de dos personas.

"¿Y tu eres?"-preguntó Ryoma viendo al muchacho quien seguía allí mirándo a Sakuno.

"ohh bueno, me tengo que ir"-dijo el chico rebotando la pelota dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Sakuno-"adiós preciosa"-dijo el muchacho, la forma en la que lo dijo molestó mucho a Ryoma aunque no lo demostró mucho siguió al chico con mirada de desconfianza.

"¡Ryoma-kun!"-exclamó Sakuno dirigiéndole una sonrisa sincera-"Me alegra que hayas llegado"-dijo parándose.

"bueno, busquemos un lugar para practicar"-dijo Ryoma directo como siempre. Desgraciadamente para Ryoma la única cancha disponible era junto a ese chico que hace poco se 'insinuaba' a Sakuno.

Ryoma intentó hacer como si no ocurriera nada pero a medida que el tiempo transcurría le molestaba más y más la mirada desvergonzada hacia Sakuno del chico de la otra chancha, así que con ayuda de sus grandes talentos como tenista dirigió la pelota justo contra la cara del muchacho.

"Ohhh"-exclamó Sakuno un tanto asustada por lo ocurrido-"lo sentimos"-se disculpo por los dos, pero al parecer el chico lo malentendió.

"Así que eres una principiante"-dijo el extraño acercándose a su lado-"no te preocupes no dolió"-dijo al ver la expresión de Sakuno.

"Pero si no fui yo quien..."-dijo Sakuno un tanto extrañada.

"Debes tener un problema en tu saque"-continuó el muchacho como si no hubiera escuchado a Sakuno-"Si deseas te puedo ayudar un poco, por cierto mi nombre es Ryuchi, no me molestaría ayudarte un poco"

"¿No tienes un partido que terminar?"-preguntó Ryoma con molestia viendo como ese hombre fastidiaba a su 'pupila'.

"no interesa, de todas maneras Seiichi quería descansar"-explicó Ryuchi, acto seguido levantó el brazo e hizo una seña al amigo con el que estaba practicando el cual le respondió con otra seña y se fue a refrescar.

"la verdad mmm Ryuchi... Ryoma-kun"-dijo Sakuno señalando al mencionado"-... ya me estaba dando las clases".

"Pues al parecer no es muy bueno"-se burló Ryuchi, Ryoma sintió su sangre hervir; el plan para fastidiar al muchacho no había funcionado más bien había empeorado las cosas.

"bueno déjame enseñarte está técnica"-dijo el chico y con toda la confianza del mundo se puso detrás de Sakuno y colocó las manos sobre las de ella, Ryoma frunció el ceño mucho más, pero al parecer algo salio mal y la pelota rebotó tan fuerte y tan lejos que casi se pierde de vista.

"Esta allí Ryusaki"-dijo Ryoma señalando cerca de los bebederos-"¿porqué no vas a recogerla?"-dijo, Sakuno totalmente sonrojada e incomoda asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo.

"ahora si"-dijo Ryoma mirando a Ryuchi-"¿puedes irte?"-preguntó con una cordialidad fingida intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

"¿Qué ocurre?"-pregunto el chico con una sonrisa burlo en su rostro-"¿me tienes celos¿No soportas que tu novia este con otro chico?"-Ryoma no respondió solo se limitó a dirigirle una frívola mirada que dejó al chico helado-"¿es tu novia?"-volvió a preguntar Ryuchi.

"Digamos...que ya tiene a alguien"-dijo Ryoma y sonrió con tranquilidad.

"¡pues no te creo!"-exclamó el chico-"¡Pruébalo!"-le retó, pero algo que cualquiera debería saber es que Ryoma se tomaba los retos en serio, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, entonces cuando Sakuno volvía Ryoma vio su oportunidad de demostrar su falsa relación con Ryusaki.

"Sakuno"-llamó Ryoma cosa que sorprendió a la chica ya que él nunca le había llamado por su nombre-"Ven"-dijo en un tono medio de orden, Sakuno como buena niña que es, o que solía ser ya que ahora, como Ryoma, tenía 16 años, hizo caso sin preguntas, pero lo que seguiría nunca se lo esperaría, nunca.

Ryoma con decisión se acercó a Sakuno la tomo del mentón y junto sus labios con los de ella, Sakuno sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, claro que nunca se lo esperaría y dejo caer la pelota en medio del beso que le daba Ryoma quien parecía muy concentrado en la pequeña misión cuando para su sorpresa ella le respondió, sintió los tibios y dulces labios de Sakuno contra los suyos y sus corazones latiendo con rapidez, pero quiso más, Sakuno sintió la cálida lengua de Ryoma haciéndose camino dentro de su boca y ella entreabrió los labios dejándose caer en un deseo que hasta entonces desconocía, Ryoma bajo las manos por la espalda de Sakuno y la abrazó contra si, olvidándose por completo que los miraban, disfrutaron el beso cuanto pudieron hasta que el aire hizo falta. Ryoma sonrió a la chica con diversión cuando se separaron y se relamió los labios de tal manera que Sakuno sintió sus mejillas arder.

"Está bien, yo comprendí"-dijo el Ryuchi con molestia y desapareciendo de su vista.

"Ryoma..."-dijo Sakuno cuando este soltó el agarre-"¿Pero que ocurrió?"-preguntó Sakuno con cierta vergüenza.

"Ryusaki ¿Qué te parece si continuamos en otro lado?"-pregunto Ryoma con cierta picardía, Ryoma recogió la raqueta de ambos y dio algunos pasos, Sakuno quedó confundida-"¿vas avenir?"-preguntó Ryoma-"Tenemos mucho que practicar"-dijo Ryoma pero... ¿se refería al tenis o ...? se preguntó Sakuno al ver que se dirigía al bosque del costado de las canchas-"Allí nadie molestará"-dijo y Sakuno le siguió sonriendo para si, se adentraron en el lugar y Ryoma dejó caer las raquetas a un lado y acorraló a Sakuno con su cuerpo contra un árbol.

"¡Lo sabía!"-dijo Sakuno sonriendo cuando Ryoma estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

"¿Sabías que?"-preguntó Ryoma extrañado y Sakuno rió despacio.

"Nada"-dijo y puso los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ryoma ambos dispuestos a continuar lo que habían comenzado en las canchas, después de todo Ryoma tenía razón, aún tenían mucho que practicar y no se refería al tenis.

**_Fin..._**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!! se que es atrevido de mi parte que en vez de actualizar mis otras historias baje otra, por eso con está de aca doy mi palabra que en lo más pronto posible continuaré con los demás ToT.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado!!! por favor oo dejen comentarios**

**sayonara bye bye!**


End file.
